


poetry

by umisabaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umisabaku/pseuds/umisabaku
Summary: Yahaba is a poem Kyotani doesn't know how to write.





	

Kyoutani doesn’t like speaking—saying things out loud is a very untrustworthy medium. Nothing ever comes out the way he wants. Inevitably, he is betrayed by the words, and he decided a long time ago that it’s just better not to talk to people at all.  
  
He prefers writing because he doesn’t have to make things coherent when he puts his thoughts down on paper; he can just put the words down as they make sense to him and also, he can keep the words hidden. No one has to see what he puts in his notebook.  
  
Writing is better than speaking. Except Yahaba.  
  
He doesn’t know how to write Yahaba.  
*  
_You’re stupid and your face is stupid and your hair is stupid._  
  
(He scratches the words out immediately after he writes them. It’s the kind of thing he might say, but not what he wants to write.)  
*  
_He’s stronger than he looks, he’s fiercer than he seems, he’s not what—_  
  
(This isn’t working, third person is the wrong perspective; it’s too removed from the subject. Yahaba’s not there and he’s not there and it’s all wrong.)  
*  
_I don’t know how to stop thinking about you. I’ve never felt this way before about anything. I don’t like it. Sometimes I skip practice just so I don’t have to be near you because it hurts too much but it hurts to stay away and I always regret staying away—_  
  
(Too much of him. This shouldn’t be about him. He is not the center here.  
Also, it’s too clichéd.)  
*  
_The you and I will never be a we.  
  
We are never going to be a thing. I know that. We aren’t going to work because guys like you and guys like me don’t even belong in the same club, much less anything else._  
  
(Kyoutani stares at the words for about five minutes. They depress him on a profound level and it’s not enough to just blot out the words, he has to completely rip out the page, crumple it up, and throw it away.)  
*  
_I like you._  
  
(He stares and stares and stares at the words. It’s everything he wants to say but knows he will never speak out loud. In the end, he blacks the words out with his pen, erasing them so completely it’s impossible to guess what was once there.)  
*  
_there are oceans more shallow_  
_than the silences between us_  
 _I’m drowning in them_  
 _you are a poem I_  
 _don’t know how to write_  
  
“Did you write that?” Yahaba peers over Kyoutani’s shoulder and Kyoutani slams his book shut and jumps away.  
  
“No, I didn’t! Shut up! You’re stupid and your face is stupid!”  
  
Kyoutani storms away, not looking back, hating all the words he can’t say and everything he doesn’t know how to write. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a prompt request on tumblr (umisabaku.tumblr.com) for KyouHaba, and I decided I headcanon that Kyoutani writes poetry =D


End file.
